


Foreign WEAPON

by Megurashimono



Category: Before Crisis: Final Fantasy VII, Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Attempt at Humor, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Male Protagonist, Reincarnation, Self-Insert, Slice of Life, WEAPON siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 17,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26330329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megurashimono/pseuds/Megurashimono
Summary: This being will become its own design.
Relationships: Original Character & Original Character
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19





	1. Thanatophobia binds us together

It was a universal fact that the strongest emotion is fear. And that the fear of the unknown is the oldest and strongest kind. Fear, is overwhelming. It leaves you feeling weak and vulnerable.

Reasons why people fear death is because they doesn't know what would happen after. What is beyond after the death? Even with belief, some people doubt that those things exist. Is there an evidence that those things exist or was it true that there was nothing at all? Fear... It was an emotion capable of overcoming the strongest part of the mind. Humans aren't the only ones capable of fear. Animals does also have one. Fear is an instinct. It was a primal feeling. It was no surprise that this old 'being' no matter how humongous or big its presence was no exception to this primal feeling. Even this being that house the souls of many people and living things.

* * *

In the original and acknowledge possibility, this being is saved from the threat. its true that it was damaged and it nearly dies. But with the effort of those people, it was saved from its death and it was recovering from its injury.

Sadly, it was just one of the possibilities. The other possibilities include this being nearly dying because of the remnant and the filth left over by that threat. Somehow, despite eradicating the threat, things have gone wrong when the time passes. The being didn't understand what was happening. Why it was dying when the threat is dead? It was clueless on why it was dying. Then, the being decided, its only way to recover was used something to pull someone and help the being before it was too late. That someone, like the natural born protector he is decided to do the will of the being. Kill the threat before it cause heavy damage to the being.

Because of those events, another possibilities are born.

Blood, Pain and Tears. Loved ones dying and a lot of trying.

_Fail_

The being didn't expect for its champion to fail. So the being decided to try again. Again. Again and **again**. It keep trying. Returning its Champion to fix the mistakes and deal with the threat. With every retry the being used its energy. With every retry, the champion grow more tired and bitter. It was his job to fix everything. Kill the threats. He does his best. But he always failed with every retry. He can't understand. Is his strength and resolve is not enough? Is he weak compared to that threat? Was he useless that he can't save his loved ones and the people that was important for him? Is it futile to change the destiny? The steel resolve of the champion from the start slowly fade away and break. The steel become rusty. And it was powerless from the burning flames. The being didn't understand why its Champion failed. its champion has succeeded many times. Why the champion keeps failing now? The being wants its champion to be successful. It has only meager of energy left.

_Again_

_Again_

_Again_

**_Again_**.

It wasn't gaining anything but the being keep losing. The being was afraid. its death is approaching. its last design was no longer capable of carrying of those knowledge, souls and it. The being refuse to die. For everything to end like this. It was afraid of death. It regret. If those humans weren't selfish. If those humans weren't greedy. If that human isn't crazy. If it didn't satiate its own curiosity. If the being didn't welcome the threat with open arms. None all of these things with happen. its champion current chance would approaching its end. The being can saw that this time, the champion wouldn't also succeed. The being can already saw its own end. its champion would fail and everything would die including itself. It was helpless.

The feeling of it was painful. It does want to cry. And cry it did. A scream of despair... Desperation. It come to a conclusion that it will end. A tragedy. It was futile fighting for its death. The being just prolonged its time before its own time ends. A being like her was no exception to death. its end was approaching. But it didn't expect of something unexpected happening.

She can sense a foreign presence. Like the threat, it was an outsider. It was slowly approaching her. She was wary. Another threat was coming towards her. It can't do anything to stop this complete unknown. When it was finally near her, she can sense that this being was different from the threat that was killing her. It wasn't like that deceitful being. This being was a soul. So weak and pitiful. She can sense its desperation. its will to live is like burning flame. Unlike the cooling will of its champion. its champion that was so fragile and broken beyond repair. She can't understand why she decided to welcome this pitiful being to her. Maybe she thought that if this being is deceiving her by appearing weak and pitiful, she hoped that this being would kill the threat. Kill poison with poison. (A decision made from the knowledge that she learned from the soul of those reside within her) Maybe, those two threats would kill each other.

When it was finally within her, she didn't expect what she found. Special knowledge and memories within those weak and pitiful soul. The weak soul was unlike the threat. It was different. It was kind and warm. And currently, it doesn't want to die. She decided to grant its wish to live. And maybe in the last chance, with this being with her, there was a chance to succeed for once and all. And it comes with **necessary** changes. This being will become its own design. An instrument. A device.

A ' **WEAPON** '.


	2. Shattered and Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And then, there were none.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grammar, spellings and incorrect use of words. Just my usual mistakes and I am really horrible at this >^< Sorry!!
> 
> Warning:
> 
> A boring floating in the darkness chapter!

Just one more step— and everything shatters to pieces. Never would this person thought that everything would just turn to nothing. A pity that reality is cruel for this person.

One more step and the person's dream would come true. 

_Happiness_

_Excitement_

_Satisfaction_

_Sense of Accomplishment_

Death approaches when it was least expected. 

He feel that he was one of the most happiest person in the world. Finally! His dreams! He feel that he would burst from this feeling of Euphoria. After all of those years... It was his dream since childhood. He feel blessed, because not of all people are fortunate enough to fulfill their dreams.

Since childhood, he was clinging to this impossible dreams. The other children thought that it was stupid. Others told him that he wasn't smart resulting on him getting into fights with the other children.

But now.... 

He was finally accepted.

He was looking forward on his first day.

He still remembered the silent moment when those respectable people were judging him.

_Nervousness_

_Excitement_

_Uncertainty_

_Determination_

All of those emotions were jumbled out inside him. Like a prisoner, he was waiting for their decision. The sound of hammer– uh.. someone coughing, one of the people said congratulations. 

When that words was said. He look dumbstruck. Appearing like a fool then he can't keep the wide smile forming on his face and having the urge to hug that person who said congratulations and a bunch of congratulatory words that he can't remember because he would burst of happiness right at that moment– thankfully he stopped the urge and he wasn't mistaken as a loony or feeling embarrassed for creating an awkward moment.

  
The sound of speeding truck and people screaming beside him reached out to his ears. It was that sound that broke him out of his memories and daydreams. He realize what was approaching. The instinct to scream was also there. To scream in fear just like the other people. But before he can scream–

There it was, the sound of something shattering.

The vehicle, glass windows, body, bones...

And finally, his dreams.

It was **painful**.

His heart was crushed or maybe it was squashed into pulp. If it was a normal day, maybe his mind has time to turn to think of various strange and weird ideas. But, today was not the day. 

In this last moments, his entire whole life was replayed and his mind remembered the pain for five minutes.

\--

And then, there were none.

His name– ~~what was his name again?~~ He can't remember.

 ~~His age?~~ Does he have any time for thinking those things when he was currently occupied in this mix feelings of fear, anger, despair, sadness and numbness?

It was a confusing mix of emotions. So much negativity and so much sadness.

He still remember that he doesn't usually feel this emotions. Usually, he was this super awesome flashy hyper goofball. So full of life and passion. (Through he remember that there was also those moments of awkward disasters and embarrassing himself for keep talking like a fool) He has also his insecurities, jealousy and the weird narcissistic moments of cheering himself in front of the mirror, saying to himself that he was handsome ~~and kissing a photo of some hot and beautiful actress. (He doesn't remember her name anymore)~~

He can't really blame himself for being negative. He can't see, can't hear and he has this weird feeling that he was floating. He just keep floating and floating– drifting somewhere that no one knows. Somewhere unknown and this fact scares the shit out of him.

His sense of time lapse and then, he just let his emotions overwhelm his mind. It was sad that he wasn't even in control of his 'self'.

He clearly remembers the fact that he died. No more dreams. A traitorous part of him whispered– It was shattering and painful. He wanted to lashed out or punch something. 

It was also strange that he was still functioning. A part of him was still able to think after the death and the whole five minutes part.

It was strange that a long drifting into darkness and for God knows how long part exist. If this thing is proven, those researchers and scientist would have a field day. Maybe he would be one of those people. It is a sad fact, that he was in fact **dead**.

\---

Slowly and slowly.... He was losing random bits of pieces of his memories.

What was the name of his cousin again?

Why was he envious of his brother?

What was the name of that game?

\---

 _Despair_... DESPERATION

  
He doesn't want to DIE!!

\---

Why doesn't he want to die again?

\--

He was scared.

He doesn't want to keep wandering in this darkness..

\--

From the distance, he can sense something.

It was big, humongous- GIGANTIC! 

A **Titan**!! (His freaky Otaku little brother would always glare and try to beat the shit out of him for mocking his anime and games – sadly, all of the physical qualities and strength was donated to his tomboyish little sister while those two were in their mother's womb)

He can feel awe when he sense that thing. He began to wonder when he also began to sense other things and despite being big – there was something wrong with that thing.

Not in a bad and scary way. The thing looks like it was sick. He hoped that he wouldn't caught the sickness.. but he was already dead right? The big thing looks like it was still alive. Just on the verge of death. (A little part of his self wonder how he can sense it. )

He doesn't stop or protest when that unknown force began pulling towards that big thing. Just go with the flow! (As some people said) And maybe he can also satiate the growing feeling of curiosity and happiness that there was something new in this darkness. (Being in this darkness was ~~scary, depressing and~~ **boring**.)

The thing radiates warmth unlike the neverending cold darkness.

When he was finally so close with the big thing. He was surprised. If he have a voice he would yelp, maybe scream in shock or retaliate with grabbing something random and throw it to that big unknown thing. It was a sad matter of fact that he doesn't have a voice and he wasn't even certain if he have a body. A soul body that he can even control.

He would really like to scream– do a manly shout when he suddenly felt the big thing dragging him and doing something nasty. It wasn't painful, but it was disturbing. It was like that he was being judged again. ~~(Again?)~~

He doesn't know if it have taken a day or just a moment. But he was glad that the thing stopped it's prying.

The next moment, diving into something warm and bright green wasn't what he expected. 

It was surprising yet fascinating at the same time. It was better than that darkness. It was so comfortable that he feel he could sleep here in eternity.

**WEAPON**

He suddenly heard something.

**_Change_ **

The voice feels so refreshing. It feels like home, sweetness and comfort. He can feel the sleep lulling him to sweet dreams. He wants it so badly. He feels tired when he just keep feeling and thinking into that darkness for no one knows how long it is. (Is it his fault that he doesn't bothered to count?)

He wanted to sleep, but he heard something disturbing. The small part of him was helpless when most of him gladly welcomes the sleep.

~~( He would refuse to sleep, if only he doesn't forgotten his dreams. )~~

_**Alphaeus** _

**ALPHA WEAPON**


	3. One strange rainy day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Golden eyes were staring back at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Background character POV. 
> 
> Wrong grammars, incorrect words and misspelled words as always.

**Circa [ μ ] - εγλ 1988 - June 23rd**

  
If you would describe a tropical climate, it would be just this two options. Wet or Dry. Throughout the whole year, it would be either a summer or rainy season. 

The Jungle town of Mideel is located at the south of the Eastern Continent. No one in the Jungle town of Mideel has ever questioned why a town located in a southern part of Gaia has a Tropical Climate. Maybe, this is just how the logic of Gaia works. It was different from Earth, despite being located into the same axis just like in the Earth's own solar system. Or maybe, in fact no people of Gaia cares how the climate rule works. And currently, one unfortunate people from the jungle town of Mideel was in the process of cursing his luck because dark clouds are covering the sky and it suddenly rained heavily.

" Damn, rain.. "

He muttered with an annoyed tone on his voice. He was certain that the clouds are still white and parted when he'd gone out of the town. Sighing, his clothes are starting to get wet and damp along with his self. On his left hand was a basket containing a mix of different type of herbs. Specifically, it was a bunch of medicinal herbs. 

Using his other hand, he try to cover the herbs and bring the basket inside his button less white coat. The unfortunate person frowned when it entered on his mind that it would take a while for him to get back to the town. Usually, it would only take half an hour. But with the rain, it would range from more than 30 minutes to 3 hours. The Jungle is dangerous when it was raining. It would get damp, muddy and there would be fog and mist appearing in this tropical rainforest.

The poor guy decided to continue his walk carefully. He has just been here in the town of Mideel for One month and some weeks. He has been starting to get familiarize with the town and the jungle. But with this heavy rain, it would get confusing. He need to be careful and watch his steps. He doesn't want to end up in accident. 

Mideel was known for the hot springs just like how the neighbor town of Banora was also known for its Dumbapples. This two towns was also known for being close to the lifestream of the planet. The Former being much more than the latter.

Being unfamiliar with the jungle during the rainy season and a newbie in this town, it didn't take long for the unfortunate man to get lost in the tropical jungle. He was wary and keep looking for any sort of monsters that may attack him in this jungle and also cursing himself for getting lost.

He was now damp like a wet bird. He sighed for his luck today and thought that the planet was being malicious on him today. He just keep walking and walking on the jungle. His boots and clothes are now gaining mud and dirt. He wondered if he was now farther from the town of Mideel? Deep in his thoughts, he heard a strange sound in the distance. He was startled. Because of it, he stepped on a muddy path that made him slip down on this narrow steep path. It happened that it was a slope. A muddy slope. He ended up rolling down and his head hit something hard.

The poor man lose his consciousness. 

Now he was getting a second thoughts of establishing a clinic in the jungle town instead of applying for Shinra in the Midgar.

\-----

When the newbie doctor wake up again, he wasn't certain if it take him minutes or hours to wake up. He checked his head and sighed in relief when he doesn't found any blood. Despite not finding any blood, there was still a lingering pain on his head. The urge of getting back to the jungle town was getting strong. He found that the heavy rain has stopped but looks like the sun wasn't high up in the sky. The sky was now preparing to welcome the night.

He look on his hand and didn't found the basket. Inside his pockets, there was no presence of any materia. Looking around, he blinked when he found his basket further than the slope. He noted that the herbs was still inside the basket. Cautiously, he walk down the muddy narrow slope and picked the basket. After picking the basket, it just then that he notice the presence of a mako spring in a nearby distance. With it distinct glow and color, anyone would know what color is Mako.

Staring at the mako spring, he doesn't know why he decided to walk towards it. Any sane normal person would know to stay away from the Mako. As a doctor himself, he have studied and he was familiar with the effects of the mako for normal people and he have seen some cases of mako poisoning during his studies in Junon.

Slowly, he walk closer to the mako spring. Like an enchanted prisoner, he can't help but become mystified. It was so bright. In fact, it was more glowing than your usual mako springs. It was shining and started bubbling– like a hot boiled water.

When his mind registered what is happening, he distanced himself. Panicking, he stumbled and his face met the muddy ground. Hot water from the mako spring rise up. A geyser. He watched with fascination, but not forgetting to distance himself from the geyser and the dangerous splashes of mako. 

He narrowed his eyes when he saw a certain noticeable object at the top of the geyser. It is a strange crystallize oval shaped object. It has a brown color with some gold hue mixed with it. He would mistaken it as some kind of strange materia if it isn't for the size of the strange object. And he also never seen a crystal or gem of that size.

As if the mako spring was alive, a water have shoot up on his direction carrying the strange object along with it. The water then dissolved, and the strange object ended up rolling up to his feet.

So far, this is the most strangest thing that happened to him today. For some minutes, he stared at the object. Shrugging his shoulders and sighing, he eventually decided to bring it back with him. He was surprised by how light the object is. 

When he got back in the Mideel, all of the people are already inside their houses. He was exhausted and he trudge to his clinic feeling mentally and physically tired. It was fortunate enough that he have some luck that he didn't encounter any monsters.

After doing some menial things, he ended up sleeping in one of the beds with clean clothes and the strange object beside him. Maybe he could ask some of the locals here in Mideel what is this strange object.

Morning, he woke up in his bed opening his eyes and founding out that the strange object is gone. 

Golden eyes were staring back at him.


	4. Designation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No, he doesn't think Gold is a fitting name for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrong grammar, incorrect spelling, typos and use of words as always.
> 
> Chapter: A Full Short Chapter dedicated for naming the MC.

  
When he opened his eyes again... (eyes? He doesn't have any eyes anymore doesn't he? He was dead, How could he have something like eyes? ) It was neither cold– like that never ending darkness not it was warm– like that bright green. It was not so cold. There wasn't also that comforting warm green. To his surprise, he found out that all of his senses are back. It was like when he was still alive. He can't help but feel the elation rising within him and making certain that this isn't an illusion. This is reality. His sight, hearing, smell, taste and touch. He can feel them. Finally, he notice that there was also a man staring back at him looking like he doesn't know what do to with him. It was a strange situation, he thought while looking at the man who somehow didn't know if he should decide to do a complete freak out or just keep staring at him intensely. 

In, out, In out...Looks like the decision was made after a few seconds. The man was doing some kind of breathing exercises.

" Ah, Planet... "

The man muttered with a tired sigh. he was also surprised that he can understand what the man is saying. (A small part of him wondered why he shouldn't understand what the man is saying.) He still looks frustrated and he was staring at him with uncertainty. While gazing at the man, it finally registered to him that everything seems so big. 

" What is a baby doing in my bed?! "

And there it was, the BIG revelation.

Understanding came into him. After staring at the man who started panicking again– muttering about what should he do and not ready on becoming a father– somehow, he come into a conclusion that he was now really alive and turned into a baby.

And he also remembered those favorite genre of his little brother. 

Isekai.

Reincarnation.

It should be impossible, but here he is staring at the man who was now looking at him with an intense look at his face. 

" What should I name you? "

The man said looking like a determined soldier entering the battlefield. It was confusing. He wanted to look at the man strangely. Earlier he was fretting over him, now he was thinking to name him.

" How about Gold? ...I think that it was a fitting name for you. "

Gold? No, he doesn't think gold is a fitting name for him. The man is really strange. If he decided to name him that, he would have a horrible flashback of the pokemon games that he played. Red, Blue, Green, Yellow, Silver and Gold freaking Ethan. 

After a few moments, the man decided that the name Gold would not fit him. The man says that it was too materialistic. Then he continued suggesting different names like Van, Faustus, Jekyll, Cham, Fever, Gar, Tony, Gin, Sekhmet– at that part, the man pause and suddenly inched closer to him– what the hell are you doing creepy man?! 

" Just making sure that you are a boy. "

The man mumbled smiling slightly. He also registered the fact that the man is talking and staring at him– from the moment earlier and until now. The man is really strange for talking to a baby.

" Aha!! I have a moment of revelation! "

This man isn't really normal.

" I am certain that you would like it! How about Asclepius? Wait!! I have a more better idea! I think you should he named Alphaeus! It was a bit strange but I think this is more fitting for you. "

Alphaeus? He pondered for the name then he froze. 

  
**_ALPHA...._**

**_Change.._ **

He remembered the strange gigantic being. Who looks so ill but it– she was nice and comforting? He still remembered being pulled into that comfortable warm bright green. He thought that the being was responsible for this. He didn't agree to this... But he was glad that he was now alive again.

  
Alphaeus.... Hmm, it was unique, strange and sounded too old for a name. But..he was alive that was what important. He wouldn't care for a strange name as long as he live and didn't go back in that darkness.

" Wuuu.. "

Good. Looks like baby speech is working.

" You like it? Okay! Alphaeus it is! I don't think you would even honoring Asclepius if I named you after him. "

It was now decided his name was now Alphaeus.

" Alphaeus Freed! Your name it is! I should introduced you to the other people later! And probably I shouldn't tell them that I found an eccentric big crystal stone in a mako spring and somehow I now know and came into a conclusion that it turned into a baby! "

What did he say?!


	5. Strange doctor, eccentric child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Townspeople PoV and Boring Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The usual warnings about wrong grammars, wrong and Incorrect use of words, wrong spellings and etc. 
> 
> If there was something wrong with my story please tell me.
> 
> Very short chapter as always.

  
Doctor August Freed was a strange person. At the age of 20, he was already a Doctor. He was the top of his class while he was still studying in his hometown. He has a promising and bright future. So, some people wondered why he ended up in a backwater jungle town of Mideel. Including the said jungle townspeople themselves. 

Doctor Freed has been living in the town of Mideel for one month and few weeks. He was a strange but a nice person. He helped them and offered his services as a Doctor to them, the townspeople. The Doctor didn't charge anyone for fees and always offered his help whenever he can. He was kind, so very kind that it always leave people wondering why is he here in their town or sometimes they are suspicious of his motives. Why not join Shinra? He wouldn't earn big in a such backwater town like Mideel. They have known that the young doctor was very knowledgeable. Poor eyesight, toothache, bones, fever, hangover, skincare and etc. He was an all around. Whether using his tools, herbal medicine, potions or materia. Doctor Freed has a very wide variety of knowledge as a Doctor

They were curious, so some of them eventually decided to asked the doctor. The young Doctor smiled saying that he was doing some kind of research, and the town of Mideel has the perfect environment for it. After that whether they believe his reasons or not, they didn't bother to ask why the doctor has a stiff smile with a far away look on his face. He was definitely hiding something painful. They respect it he doesn't want to say it. It wasn't their business and they have no right to unearth something that affected the doctor from his past.

Despite the young doctor's kindness, he was a strange man. Maybe, that's how the mind of knowledgeable people works. He has a lot of books in his clinic. There are a lot of notes scattered haphazardly. He would always try to concoct or brew a strange herbal medicine after his travel to the forest. He was eccentric, so they shouldn't surprise. Then one day, they found out that the young doctor became a Father.

So far, this has been the strangest thing that happened in the town.

Where the child came from? Is he Kidnapped? Picked up? A blessing? This is a very private thing. But they can't keep out their own were curiosity. It was very unusual. They wanted to know what is happening. Even more because the infant was unusual. No child could have exist with unique gold colored eyes. Except, they have one now. And the child was currently in a care of a very inexperienced young 'father' who was busy fretting over his child everyday that it affected the young doctor's daily routine and work. The poor doctor look so physically and mentally tired.

It wasn't like that the child was crying every time. In fact, it was the opposite. He was quiet. A very silent and obedient little baby. He would only make an "Ahhhh." sound if he needed something. It was endearing and disturbing at the same time. The baby was aware of the surroundings even he only appeared to be a 4 weeks old. As for the doctor, he should be used to this situation since he was 'the doctor' but young doctor Augustus Freed was acting like the world was ending and keep fumbling around like a blind person.

Maybe, there will always be first experience for everything.

Thankfully, 15 year old Dahlia Blackwood– one of the nice townspeople of Mideel decided to help the young doctor on his clinic as an assistant by picking up things and etc. She also offered help on helping on taking care of the baby– The young doctor insisted that the people call the baby Alphaeus. Despite being inexperienced, the young doctor was really serious on adopting and taking care of the child if he already named the baby. The name was quite a mouthful and quite unique just like the baby's golden colored eyes. The young doctor was happy with Dahlia's help. It have eased up his workload of managing the Clinic while taking care of the baby. Dahlia was also at ease with helping the young doctor to take care of Alphaeus since she has an experience on taking care of her 8 year old brother. 

Eventually, the young doctor has slowly to calm down after the first two weeks of not knowing what to do with a baby and how to become a Father. Some of them have even wondered why did the doctor picked(kidnapped!) the child from someone no one knows except the doctor. They questioned him but he refuse to budge and have a slip off the tongue. 

While the doctor was resuming on his adaption to become at least a passable parental figure, the town head, including them also started to get used to the unusual child. 

Like the doctor, it seems that little Alphaeus is a genius. Before his first year– (from what they can roughly guess base on his little infant body). Alphaeus already knows all of the basic baby function from what have Dahlia told them from her stories while she accompanied the young doctor everyday. 

In the end, the townspeople bemused to themselves that Alphaeus was just like Doctor Freed. Eccentric but a knowledgeable genius. It was just as the saying says, Like Father like son.


	6. Typical problems of some reincarnators

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reincarnation Sucks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that I am improving. My grammar and understanding of the English language is horrible. I'm sorry for the mistakes.

  
It was a dream come true. Except it was not. Maybe for some people, but not for him. 

Reincarnation sucks. 

It's true that he was happy that he was alive.. again. He can see, hear, move his body and etc. But, experiencing the whole infant days sucks. What's more.. this time, he was fully aware of what happening to him as a baby. He was very mortified of his situation. Stupid generic tensei situations! And now he was one of them too, experiencing this mortifying baby life. He was happy that he was alive and no more vast darkness for him. But he still doesn't like feeling helpless and it was damaging for his 'Pride' that was slowly ebbing away as the time pass. 

He just wanted the time pass quickly and grow up. And maybe punch this strange doctor man who was also his current foster father. He isn't DUMB! Don't he dare make that peakaboo!

* * *

  
Alphaeus Freed was a strange child. Before the age of 1, he already learned to crawl, walk and said his first word. His first word consist of “ this is stupid. ” which wasn't really a first word but his first few words. It all happened while Doctor Freed was trying to feed Alphaeus with the spoonful of food that was allowed for babies and strange babies like him. 

" Come on Alph, eat your Shinra Express Train Delivery! Choo Choo!! "

" This is Stupid. "

He said those words while he glared intensely at the doctor with his golden eyes. The doctor was shocked. His lips parted with surprise. Then, he quickly recovered from his shock and affronted by his child's behavior.

" What the hell Alphaeus?! Don't say a bad word!! "

The child merely made his stare more intense. His eyes flickered turning brighter for a mere moment.

Dahlia, the unofficial assistant of Doctor Freed smiled at the scene. Like Father, like son. Where would Alphaeus learned those word if the doctor doesn't keep saying bad words when he was outraged or frustrated? The doctor really need to be reminded to curb down his cursing and what's more he have done it while he was in the presence of his foster child.

Unknown to her, she doesn't really how strange Alphaeus is. It was more than she thought. Thankfully, Alphaeus doesn't spout more bad words because she would be disturbed which would result on her joining the doctor with chastising the child for his behavior.

* * *

  
At the age of two, Alphaeus already knows how to spoke the common language. He also knows how to read and count numbers. The more and more the townspeople learned of the child. The more and more they feel amazed and disturbed at the same time. They didn't know if they should count this as a blessing or a curse. The doctor wasn't surprised by his child's development. He was happy and giddy in excitement that it scared the shit out of some less than 50 population of the Mideel Town. 

Poor Alphaeus nearly died in suffocation because of the EXTREME hug. After that, Alphaeus ignored his Father. His unofficial Big Sister/Foster Mother/Aunt Dahlia was furious and tried to burn his Father with a Fire Materia. (Alphaeus ignored the 'weird' feeling when the word 'Materia' was mentioned and used.)

He decided to watch the free show on the sidelines while starting to delve himself on the books. He missed reading and now it's time to satiate his creeping curiosity and starvation for knowledge.

While reading, he got more of this 'weird' feeling.

* * *

Sometimes on his sleep, if he was not dreaming of his past life or reminiscing memories, he would dream of being back on that endless darkness. It was a terrible nightmare. It was so cold and vast. A deep deep dark. Never-ending and Timeless– That you wouldn't know how much time pass. And slowly, you would forget things. Important and Non important ones. Name, happy thoughts, important people, places and DREAMS. 

In that place, there was only one thing that he would forever remember. 

Then, he would wake up in the middle of the night in those days. He would then shudder and try to muffle his pitiful cries with his two hands. Sometimes, he would bite his hand just to keep out those pitiful helpless sound. He really hated reincarnation. As a child, you would have a hard time grasping your emotions. It was not controlled and all of your logic thoughts would go away. What's more he hated feeling Fear. It's overwhelming the logical part of his mind.

After calming himself on those bad nights, he would look around on his room and stare at his sleeping father beside him. 

Even thought he hated reincarnation, he was glad he was alive. He hated that place with overwhelming passion. He would tried to use all of his senses as he can after waking up from the nightmares. Touching the face of his sleeping 'Father' while muttering about some things that he can still remember in his mind.

Memories and Knowledge is important. 

Senses grounds him into this new reality.

After calming down, he would go back to sleep again. And tomorrow, he would be in a very hyperactive mode. Read books, devouring knowledge. Eating and savoring the taste and flavor. He doesn't care if it wasn't delicious, as long as it has a flavor and not tasteless. Moving like walking or running around the town. He can control his body as he like and feel tired or energetic. He would breathe, and let out a breath of foul air. He would smell the wind, the delicious food, the smell of smoke from the weapon shop (ignore the 'weird' feeling) and scrunch his nose from the smell of the chocobo shit. (Again, ignore the 'Weird' feeling). 

He does a lot of things. Moving and feeling around as he can. After, a hectic day, he feels so alive and happy that he have made a lot of new memories. Still, he struggled with writing since he wasn't still in control with his child body. He has poor reflexes and control. Everyday, he would practice to write properly. Hoping that he can write and record his daily activities sooner so he wouldn't forget.

Because of those hyperactive modes, at the age of 3, he already have a lot of scratches, bruises and small wounds. His father would chastised him and used a cure materia but then his wound, bruises and scratches aren't already there when he got home.

Both would be quiet after those events and be thankful that Dahlia wasn't there to see that. His Father would just sigh and started to write it on 'Alphaeus Records' which he was completely aware. 

He sighed. Because sometimes after calming down from the nightmares, he would dream of being enveloped in a warm bright green water while being comforted by the whispers that he can't totally understand.


	7. Child Problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Childhood Arc.

**Circa [ μ ] - εγλ 1991**

  
Even he was reincarnated, Alphaeus found it hard sometimes to move forward. If his dreams aren't plagued by his nightmares of that dreadful place, then he would be mostly reminiscing of his past life and memories. 

There were moments where he would found it hard to contemplate his own death. He would frown and questioned if all of the things that happened to him was just a dream. But then, the senses, his body breathing, and a child again– grounded him into this new reality. 

An impossible and fascinating reality.

He was in a new place and a new body. In fact he was in an another world. A planet that was called 'Planet' according to the books. It has 3 continents and several islands. A Planet that wasn't definitely named Earth. And this planet doesn't have 7 continents.

This planet is new and strange. Completely illogical with the existence of its magic and monsters. Those things sends him with mix emotions. He was terrified, excited, fascinated and curious. Mostly, a bunch of positive emotions but fear manage to balance it out. 

He was a person who wasn't enthusiastic in games and anime. That was his game freak little brother, not him. Still as a child, he have once thought of doing amazing and fantastic things. Like creating robots, finding Aliens, reviving dinosaurs and etc. A fantasy has now turned into reality. He can't help but be overwhelmed by emotions. He let the child on him broke out once more. Many ideas have sprouted on his mind and soon, he would definitely try them. But first, he better read more books and proceed to his crazy yet amazing plans with caution.

* * *

  


Alphaeus Freed mostly spent his time at home reading books and being frustrated on his slow progress on writing by his definition. Dahlia and Doctor Augustus was amused by his daily antics. They were surprised when after some months after his 3rd Birthday, Alphaeus Freed insist on starting to help them at the clinic and with some stuffs at cooking. Dahlia was glad that Alphaeus was being a sweet child while Augustus wasn't buying it on the slightest.

" What do you need Alph? "

Doctor Augustus Freed stared at the child with a suspicious look at his face. 

" Hmm.. Me? I just wanted to help Papa. I am just being a good child. "

Alphaeus stared at them with his puppy eyes look. Dahlia thought that it was so cute. Augustus become more suspicious. 

" Really? "

" Of course Papa! "

Alphaeus hoped he pulled his best smile. 

" Is that so... You're not planning on stealing the Cure and Fire Materia aren't you. "

" Huh? Of course not!! "

The hell, how did he know?

" Well, are you really certain of it? I have just found some notes containing your atrocious writings Alph. "

Alphaeus started to pull his poker face. Dahlia was now also eying him suspiciously. He forgot to properly clean his messy room.

" Even your writings are hard to read and understand, I still manage to read it. And no, you will not start messing with the materia. Please wait for more years before you can start messing with them. "

" What age? "

" At least when you are ten years old. "

" That is some load of Chocobo Shit. "

Alphaeus grumbled while muttering words to himself that they didn't manage to hear.

" Alph, no cursing or saying of bad words. "

" I don't care. "

" Do you want to taste some of my latest herbal medicine concoction? "

" No!!! "

After that events, Augustus was still surprised that Alphaeus was starting to help them in a clinic and Dahlia in cooking despite not meeting his agenda. There were a few moments where Alphaeus were planning to 'borrow' some materia but failed due to him keeping a constant watch on his own materias.

Alphaeus were really a one special strange child. He could admit to himself that his ideas were interesting and fascinating. But a no is a no. He couldn't let some 3 year old kid play with fire no matter how intelligent and capable he is.

* * *

Alphaeus couldn't help but be always surprised with how the other kids in the Mideel treat him. Maybe this was the result of watching some shows on television in his past life, he couldn't but expect that the children in Mideel would ostracized him because how strange and different he is from them. In fact, he would be glad if it just happened. No, he wasn't a masochist. He didn't thrive in pain and pleasure himself in hurtful words from other people. Still, his morbid expectations were disappointed. There is no poor childhood backstory drama.

He expected some bullying, but not this.

" Alph let's play another game idea of yours again! "

One energetic kid approached him. The kid look at him with excitement and expectation on his eyes. He was making a grabby motion towards him.

" Hey! It's unfair!! Alph was supposed to tell us an another story!! "

Some kids glared at the boy. The energetic boy didn't mind their glare.

" But Alph have just told us another story yesterday!! I want to play! "

It was unexpected that he would be popular with the kids. Especially that he was the youngest (physically) at the Mideel Town. He doesn't know how it come to this. Maybe, it has to do with the fact that his father was the doctor of the town. Didn't they saw the sign « Alphaeus Freed: Mideel's resident creepy eyed philomath. Keep out. Stay away. Don't Bother. Or you would get curse and etc. » The kids were ignorant too see the sign. Since that day, they keep bothering him until they started wearing him down. He wondered when did he give up? Maybe it has to do with the face of some hesitant people. Adults who doesn't know whether they should stop the ruse or encourage the kids to have him play with them. Eventually, he decided to give up. Him, becoming exhausted with the physically and mentally energetic little hellions. 

He decided to communicate and play with them a little. Then, it become more and more until he decided to pull some child friendly games and stories back on Earth. And now, they are in this situation. He regretted his decision of succumbing to the puppy eyes and pitiful cries. 

" Alph was mine!! "

" Nope, he would play snake and ladder with me. "

" Hey, you two are unfair he would tell us the continuation of star wars today!! "

" Sorry Reed but I decided that I wouldn't like to listen to the continuation of that story. I prefer the Avengers. "

" Nope! You boys are so privilege!! I want the continuation of Sailor Moon! "

" Me too!! I want Sailor Moon!! "

" Yuck, no way!! That is too girly! "

He can feel his ears bursting from all of the noise. And he was starting to develop a serious headache. He use his hands to block the noise and glared at them. 

" SILENCE!! "

His voice rising in a high pitch. And making that shrill tone is unpleasant. It was really a child voice. And it sounded embarrassing. All of the children stopped shouting at each other and turn their heads to look at him.

" We would do all of them one by one. " He said sounding exhausted.

"" Yaaayyy!! ""

" Thanks Alph! "

" Your the best! "

The children cheered. A passing adult waved and sent him a grateful smile as they, the children were gathered around a single tall tree. He glared at the adult and the latter scampered away as fast as a running adult yellow Chocobo.

Sooner or later, he would dump this little hellions away. He wouldn't become the reluctant little caretaker of this children. He already have an experience of it in his past life in the form of his little brother and sister.

" So who's first? "

One of the children decided to ask. The children turned to look at each other with wary and cautious eyes.

" Hmm... How about me? Since I was the one who asked? "

" What? No way!! "

" NO!! "

" Me, FIRST!! "

" Traitor!! "

And chaos and hell were unleashed again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still I don't know if I have a lot of wrong grammar, spellings and typos.


	8. Dreams of a Goddess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like the Roman Goddess of Knowledge.

_Alphaeus was laying in a vast grass field. He stared at the night sky. The full moon was shining so bright and the stars are all around hanging in the sky. He brought his left hand to his view._

_This...is new. He knows that he was dreaming. He was completely aware. This dream is different. It was neither the past life, the dreadful place, and the comforting bright green._

_Alphaeus decided to get up and look around. His face was filled with confusion._

_Night breeze blows on the grass field and him. It feels refreshing. A slight smile was revealed on his face._

**_" Alphaeus. "_ **

_Alphaeus turned around to look at the direction on where the comforting and soothing voice came from. He was greeted with the sight of probably the most beautiful woman that he have ever seen. A blond haired woman wearing a white long flowing dress. Through, he was filled again with confusion. Why does his heart refuse to beat at the sight of her? Even his body was a child, he was supposed to be mesmerized by her beauty. It was a usual reaction of him in his past life for seeing beautiful people._

**_" Thou soul who is lost. Wandering of the memories beyond. Thy spirit knows no rest. When shall thee accept death?_ **

**_I have given thou a chance to heal. Thy soul shattered, time shall mend thy wounds. A new world, a new start. For you and for me._ **

**_Second chance for acceptance._ **  
**_Twice time for my compassion._ **  
**_I do hope, my kindness be not wasted on thee. Disappointment no more, my nurtured child._ **

**_Time is running out. Waste no sand, O lost spirit. For time is gold, Peace shall end. Do you not hear thy mother's cry my child?_ **

**_Lend a hand, an exchange for my nurture. Calamity is reaching. My demise is near. One last chance for my Champion. I do hope thee defend thy new home. Thou understand how I feel my child? I don't want to accept my demise. I want to live. "_ **

_Looking at her pale green eyes and listening to her plea, Alphaeus now understand why._

_" You are that being. "_

_And what the heck is with those confusing message?_

**_" A part of her. Yes, I am. Minerva is my name. And I do hope that thee would take heed of my words, o my nurture child. "_**

_" Minerva? "_

_Alphaeus muttered in confusion, and apparently this being can read his thoughts. He look at the being before him. Minerva. Like the Roman Goddess of Knowledge from mythology. The Equivalent of Athena from Greek Mythology. He stared at her somehow familiar eyes. It was the color of that comforting green._

_Minerva. Something clicked on his mind. He brought one of his hands on his forehead. It was that feeling again. That familiar feeling. Familiar, a déjà vu._

**_" I do hope, thou shalt remember soon. "_ **

_Minerva have a gentle and amused expression on her face. She really looks beautiful and pleasing to the eye. She gives a comforting and soothing vibe. It was strange._

**_" Time is running out, help the Champion, prevent Gaia's ruin. "_ **

_The night breeze blows again and Minerva has disappeared from his sight._

_Later, Alphaeus woke up from his dream. Holding his head because of his headache._  
  


* * *

**Circa [ μ ] - εγλ 1992**

  
He died. Reincarnated in an another world. A world with magic and monsters. There was also the fact that his body can heal from scratches, bruises and little wounds. After that, it would go back to the perfect unblemish skin of a little child. As if the situation can't get weirder, he recently dreamed of a being named Minerva. A very beautiful being speaking in confusing archaic words. She have leave a very complicated message that he can't really understand now while he was suffering from his headache.

But thankfully, there is one good news. He finally know what is that weird feeling. Déjà vu. Something overly or unpleasantly familiar. Thanks a lot Merriam. Even thought Alphaeus forgot a lot of things like his name or the name of his family. There was still a lot of useful knowledge that he didn't forget thanks to being stuck in that dreadful abyss.

He really should thank Minerva or whatever her part is for giving him an another chance. Wait, now that he think about it... Is Minerva a Goddess? Absolutely beautiful, otherworldly, kind and gentle? Yes, she is. Minerva was also formal and likes to leave a cryptic message. A prophecy? Definitely, yes. And now to further validate the proof that she was a Goddess, She reincarnated him into this world. And that follows the common Isekai and Tensei troupes. One of his game freak little brother's absolute favorites with OP cheat and harems. 

He really can't understand his little brother fascination of that genre. As for why did he know a lot of stuffs, well he can't really help but be curious and try to read some of them sometimes. He neither love them or like them. It was so-so. Too generic and repetitive. He dislike predictable and boring things.

So referencing on that troupes, Minerva is a Goddess. And it seems she differ from those generic Isekai type Goddesses. 

For now, he would like to remove his headache before he decipher the cryptic message left behind by her.

He was in a different world. But why does some things give him a massive headache and déjà vu?

* * *

Mideel Town. A tropic jungle town. Filled with trees. A backwater civilization. Mideel was known as the hot springs town according to the townspeople. But it seems that only some people really knows its reputation as the hot springs town. 

Other than hot springs. There was nothing really interesting with the Mideel Town. Unless, you are interested with the trees, tress and more trees with mako springs! 

Mideel town is a backwater town. Backcountry, hinterlands, backwoods and etc. Whatever you wanted to call this rural or backward area from urban or great civilization. And since, there was a mako springs from this place. Springs, a lot of it. You can't help for some mishaps to happen. 

Recently, it seems that some hot springs of Mideel Town can't become a hot springs anymore. Those hot springs become mako springs. I don't understand how it happened but it was a natural occurrence for the townspeople that live in this town. Because of that, the town's hot springs business are suffering. Customers has dwindled in numbers. And those customers that has stopped going back decided that they would go to the north continent and visit the Icicle Inn. The new popular place for hot springs. 

Mideel town is suffering a major problem. Two words. Tourism problems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not good with English and now this foolish me try to dabble with thou, thee, thy and etc. 
> 
> Hahahaha.. What the heck. Is my interpretation of Minerva Okay? Finally, there was some little plot progress. Ehh, I wonder if I should change the story summary? 
> 
> Thanks for everyone who has bothered to read this Fanfiction...


	9. Town Problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doctor Freed and Alphaeus have a Father and Son bonding. The townspeople discuss their problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slow pace and I don't know if I have a lot of grammar errors and Incorrect use of words in this Fanfiction again.

Every once in a while, Doctor Augustus Freed and Alphaeus would have a private moment for themselves when Dahlia isn't with them. 

" It really hurts every time you take an injection of my blood. "

Alphaeus glared at Doctor Freed who merely smiled.

" It is necessary that we can monitor your body is doing well and it's development wouldn't be affected. So what's the new record again Alphaeus? "

" 10 seconds, 30 seconds and 1 minute. "

Alphaeus grumbled while he replied.

" Your body's regeneration capabilities have improved. 10 seconds for scratches, 30 seconds for bruises and 1 minute for little wounds, impressive. "

Doctor Freed said while starting to take notes. Alphaeus shivered at the enthusiastic tone of the doctor. It reminded him of some of those creepy science doctors from the TV shows. Bad. He shouldn't think about those stereotypes. Alphaeus knows that his foster father wasn't like that. And like his foster father, he wouldn't be like those creepy mad doctors and scientist. They just get enthusiastic when it come to knowledge. 

" So, do you need to take an injection of my blood again? "

" No. "

Good. Alphaeus sighed in relief inside his mind. He frowned when Doctor Freed smiled and ruffled his hair. 

" I'm sorry that the injections are hurting you. "

" ... It's fine. "

He was really different from those stereotypes. 

" .. I have consented with the procedure didn't I? "

And he was the one who suggested it in the first place. And no, he wasn't really a masochist. This procedure is really necessary. He just wanted to know what is going on with his strange body. He also suspected the fact that the Goddess Minerva and whatever she was part of has to do with this unusual situation of his body.

" Yeah. You're just a four year old but you know a lot of difficult and big words. "

" Thanks. "

" You speak very well. Clear and concise. It was really amazing. "

And now he was starting to become like those creepy and manic doctors again. 

" I read a lot of books. "

  
" Sure, you do read a lot. But I know that those languages that I can't decipher wasn't coming from those books."

Doctor Freed looked amused as he keep taking notes while also discreetly staring at his son who was glaring his golden eyes at him. His eyes was really eye catching paired with his gray hair. They need to cover his eyes if he wants his plans to succeed. It wouldn't really do be eye catching once he planned their vacation tour to other towns and continents. He hoped that Alphaeus would be happy with their surprise vacation.

" So you want me to teach you one of those languages? "

Alphaeus asked hesitantly. He also feel uneasy when his foster father brought out one of those landmines. He always wondered how easy this foster father of is to accept his 'learning' skills. Different from the townspeople who knows of his 'genius' but still feel uncertain and surprise. Sometimes he would hear a rumor from them if he was truly a blessing or curse from a God.

  
" I want you to teach me the language that you called Greek. "

Doctor Augustus has a go with the flow attitude when it comes to him. He was okay with him reading a lot of books and he didn't question where those strange knowledge came from.

" ..you're not gonna question how I know those languages? "

He wondered why. Is there a motive behind it?

" No, it's fine if I didn't know... "

It was making him uneasy.

" And it's fine if you didn't tell me. I am alright that I know how special you are. "

  
Alphaeus frowned when his foster father ruffled his hair and sat beside him. After a few minutes of feeling uneasy and contemplating, he decided to cuddle with the doctor. The latter returning the cuddle happily.

" I just know about the basics of that language.. is that okay? "

" It is fine. Little Teacher. "

Alphaeus glared for the teasing.

" Don't insult my height! "

The doctor chuckled. Clearly enjoying the frustrated and annoyed look of his son. His son really looks cute as Dahlia said when he was annoyed. During their vacation, he would make sure that he would buy the necessary things, like Camera.

After the usual procedures, Doctor Freed asked Alphaeus about his headache. Alphaeus grimace and Doctor Freed smiled while offering his new concoction of stronger remedy for headache. It tasted like shit. More foul and bitter than the last one. But at least, it helped to alleviate a little bit of those headaches that get more worse as time passes. 

Doctor Freed was stumped and puzzled by his headache. It was illogical and it really concerned the doctor a lot. Alphaeus feels a little guilty for not telling the doctor the truth about his headache just like those languages. It was really illogical like those languages that he learned from his last life. He was uncertain that the doctor would believe him. If he told him that those headaches appear because they are giving him a feeling a déjà vu about some things.

It should be impossible. He shouldn't be familiar about this world. But then, he thought of something. An improbable idea that leaves him feeling horrified.

Maybe he was—those things, his little brother like those things a lot. Alphaeus sighed. He better not to think about it for now. He should try to help first. Try to help on the current ongoing problem.

  
  


* * *

In the Mideel Town, there was an Inn. The only one inn that exist in the Mideel Town. Now, that there are no customers from outside the town due to the recent uprising of mako springs, the Tropic Spice inn was suffering from the business.

Currently, this Tropic Spice Inn was occupied by some of the townspeople that live in the town. Most of them was the adult townspeople who currently wearing a serious and somber face. Including in those people was the mayor of the town, the weapon shop owner, materia shop owner, accessory shop owner and the item shop owner. 

" Ahhhh, Shitty mako springs! Popping out and destroying my business whenever they want! "

The weapon shop owner complained and hit his fist in the chair. He immediately wince from the pain.

" Damn.. "

While this is happening, the item shop owner was blocking out the ears of the materia shop owner.

" Old geezer, pleased don't curse in front of a children! "

He complained sounding frustrated. 

" I don't care! I am losing my business! Whose decision of it anyway was to make that little girl to become the materia shop owner?! " 

The item shop owner frowned. He wanted to say something but he was stopped by the materia shop owner.

" Then, please tell it to my dead parents. Old geezer. "

Looking at the little girl's dull eyes, the weapon shop owner's rage was squashed out. Right. He remembered the awful accident that happened to the little girl. She and her parents were planning to visit the nearby town of Banora. Unfortunately, tragedy happened when they encountered a group of head hunters. He wanted to apologize but nothing came out of his mouth.

" I don't need any pity. "

The little girl said. Her dull colorless eyes blinking. The item shop owner helped her to take a seat in one of the chair.

Later, when there were no more complaints, the town mayor decided what they came here for. A meeting that would hopefully solve the ongoing problems on their town.

" Our town of Mideel greatly depends on the income from the hot springs. Now, that some mako springs popped out of nowhere again, tourist or customers has been hesitant to visit our town. The mako springs greatly concerns them since they were afraid to become victims of mako poisoning. " The mayor paused in his explanation taking a deep breath.

  
" What a bunch of cowards. " The weapon shop muttered loudly. It was clear that he was angry again. The item shop owner sighed.

" Mayor could you please continue with the explanation? "

The mayor nodded. " Anyway, since our town depends on the tourism brought by the hot springs, our town has been suffering from the lack of business income for the past two weeks. Other than hot springs, our town wasn't exactly that great. We have no other business opportunity and now we are suffering from the lack of funds. We are in a deep shit since we depend on buying things outside of our town but we have zero exports. No product or items which the other towns would be interested. "

The mayor let the present people digest the seriousness of their problem. He also thought of the doctor who wasn't in the meeting since he was busy.

" I have thoughts of some alternatives so we can still have some funds. Unfortunately, hunting monsters isn't exactly ideal. "

" Is that why Hunter Basil isn't with us today? " The accessory shop owner asked. 

" Unfortunately... Yes. "

" Is he– "

" He has some unfortunate encounters with a group of spirals. He was in a critical condition and Doctor Freed was currently treating him. "

" I can provide potions if Doctor Freed needed them. "

" I can also provide some cure materia. "

The mayor thanked the item and materia shop owner respectively. Then he asked all of the people in the inn if they can provide some other alternatives. 

" Sooner or later, we would lose our power supply if we haven't provided the things that we needed to run our only windmill. The materials needed would cost a lot and were lacking of Gil. "

The mayor waited for suggestion until one of them raised their hands. He wasn't expecting for their local farmer Soli to raise his hand.

" Mayor, how about we also grow some Dumbapples just like the Banora Town? Their Banora White juice is really popular to the people. "

" No, we can't. While it is true that our town is close to the lifestream just like them, our land isn't suitable for the Dumbapples to grow. Also, I wouldn't like for the Lord of the Banora Town to come knocking in our doorsteps and suing us for copying their ideas. " 

" I see.. "

" Any other ideas anyone? "

While the mayor was waiting for other suggestions, they didn't notice that someone was outside the inn. Listening to the meeting with a bright gleam in his eyes. A wide smile can be seen on his face that it was suitable to describe it as creepy.

" What are you doing Alph? "

" What the– "

" We would tell the doctor. "

Alphaeus immediately stopped his mouth from cursing bad words while he glared at the two kids in front of him. He swear, that he would die of shock because of this little hellions.

" So what are you doing here Alph? "

" Yeah! I want to know too!! "

" Shh..you two, keep quiet. "

He whispered. Thankfully, the two kids immediately understand and made a zipping their mouth gesture.

" So you wanna know my secret? "

The two kids nodded their head. Alphaeus grinned his gold eyes gleaming brightly.

" Promise me that this would just between the three of us, and I would let the two of you join me in this game. 

"" Tell us. ""

The two kids whispered with excited faces. 

" Sure. "

Alphaeus 'smile' become more pronounce. Outside the Tropic Spice Inn, three kids were huddled together. One of them was filled with wonderful ideas.


	10. Subconscious and Development

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alphaeus have a chat with the Goddess of Riddles and Confusion (Minerva). He has woke up from a crappy morning and a teacher found a conspicuous book.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plog progress – a little bit. Slow pace as usual.

_Alphaeus was laying in the evergreen field. He blinked his eyes and stared at the vast night sky with confusion on his face. Countless stars can be seen. It was a familiar but a strange sight at once. Familiar–because he remembered that he used to stare at the stars in his past life. Strange because there was less stars and he didn't see the familiar constellations. After appreciating the scenery for the few moments, he became aware that he was dreaming again._

_Alphaeus groaned. Not that he was complaining. This is better than nightmares or wallowing in his memories and missing his parents, but what did the Goddess need this time? Would she convey another message?_

_He get up from the green grass and stared at the greenfield. It appears so vast and endless. He haven't properly observed this place since the Goddess have left a cryptic message that he hasn't still deciphered and left him feeling frustrated._

_Now, that he was looking this time. This place is so peaceful and soothing. He look at his hands. Two tiny hands. It appears, that he was downing the form of his new life. The form of a small and growing child. Not his body from his past life. There was the growing feeling of disappointment. He quickly stave it off and look for any distraction. He decided to touched his body. To his surprise, there was a slight warmth. He can feel his body temperature._

_This dream is so strange and captivating. How can a dream make this?... It was so enchanting. He wanted to know how this dream works. He was aware. He can feel just like when he was awake. He wanted to know. Alphaeus can't help the bubbling excitement that was rising from his body._

**_" A true disciple of learning, Indeed. "_ **

_Alphaeus quickly turned his head. And thanked that he hasn't yelped or let out an undignified sound. It would be embarrassing. The only reflexive action of his body that he didn't stave off was his glare._

_He come face to face with a very beautiful woman who manage to look amused and gentle at the same time. He quickly realize that it was Minerva. The Goddess. His glare was gone but he was still feeling annoyed. Did she mind read him again?_

_" I haven't still manage to understand your message. "_

_Minerva walk towards him. Thankfully, she didn't invade his personal space. (A strange part of his mind insisted that she was invading his personal space since she was literally in his dreams) He also noted that it must be really a must for Goddesses to move with grace, elegance and dignity. She really looks stunning and divine. If there was a word to describe her, it was that she was a perfection incarnate. Alphaeus was mesmerized even through he knows what he feels wasn't really lust. This was just his natural reaction for beautiful and fascinating things. She was really beautiful. Alphaeus was completely bewitched. Until she opened her beautiful lips and his fascination of her was replace by a headache._

**_" This place is the deepest and buried within. It can be simple and complicated at the same time. The place of unknown, hidden and forgotten. "_ **

_Another cryptic word. Alphaeus stared at the Goddess feeling frustrated. Why must she speak in cryptic riddles?!_

**_" This place is a surreal location, a dream world– thou subconscious mind. "_ **

_Alphaeus now gets it a little. Subconscious mind. His subconscious mind. Right. Psychology. This was a bit similar and different from what he read about his past life. Just like those Method of loci or Mind Palace. He didn't know that he could visit his subconscious mind until now. This was really far-fetched. But death and reincarnation to an other world is more mind boggling and impossible. He stared at the place again. Subconscious mind. Sure, why not. He would try to accept it. But this? Alphaeus can't stop his face from making a strange expression._

_" I expected a maze garden or a library... "_

_As they said, expectation was different from reality. It's true that he was fond of stars and appreciation of beautiful sceneries, but this was different. Alphaeus sighed._

**_" This place isn't a simple representation. It was much more. "_ **

_The grass rustled. Alphaeus stared as Minerva look at the starry skies._

**_" I have looked. In thou world of possibilities– when someone ceased to exist in their mortal bodies, there was a belief that a soul becomes a star in the night sky. "_ **

_Thank God, he can understand her...a little bit. Wait, was she saying that those stars are souls?! Impossible._

**_" This place was much more than your subconscious. The stars are allusion of the souls of the lifestream. "_ **

_" Lifestream? " Alphaeus muttered. There it is, the déjà vu feeling again._

_Minerva look at him with a gentle smile._

**_" It seems thou memory aren't still returning. I wouldn't like to use force. For thou memories return. Gaia wanted it's child to remember naturally, but time is running out. "_ **

_She blinked and smiled wryly._

**_" But this isn't the reason I have come to visit thee dreams. What are in the night sky? Look at the stars. "_ **

_What the heck? Did Minerva visit him to have a stargazing session with him? He thought this time that she would leave a cryptic prophecy again. Still, Alphaeus decided to obey the goddess. A bit afraid of what would happen if she was angered._

_Alphaeus stared at the stars. Fewer and in different positions. No constellations that he was familiar. Maybe he can make and name his own. No Polaris. He remembered what has Minerva said before. Stars are allusions of the Souls._

_Soul, stars. Alphaeus was looking at the soul of the people. Why?_

**_" Not just people. All living beings. "_ **

_" Why I can see them? "_

**_" Don't the design remember his memory when he first came here? "_ **

_Alphaeus thought of that sickly powerful being. Right, it was the one who was responsible for his reincarnation._

**_" The sky is the life stream. Origin of the cycle. Thou aren't seem what thou husk took to become. Thou are welcomed and nurtured by Gaia. Given a new form, thou more than a human. Different from other beings of the planet. Like the champion, abominations and the son of calamity. Thou are closer to Gaia."_ **

_Minerva, the goddess clearly like messing with him. She spoke shakespeare's language. After digesting the information a bit, he asked. He also clearly filed in his mind those other metaphors._

**_" So... I'm special? "_ **

_Minerva nodded. Her eyes turning to look at him much more tender and fond._

**_" Thou are linked to Gaia like the Cetra. "_ **

_Cetra. Another déjà vu feeling._

**_" I ask thee again, what can thou see in the skies? "_ **

_The stars. No familiarity. No constellations that he knows. There was no Polaris. But there are seven stars. Much more beautiful and brighter than Polaris._

**_" Good. Thou can see them. "_ **

_" What is with those seven stars? "_

_Minerva's pale green eyes gleamed._

**_" Your bond by designation and creation. "_ **

_He can't understand._

**_" Your siblings. "_ **

_Pardon?_

_Minerva disappeared and Alphaeus woke up from his confusing dreams again._

* * *

  
Alphaeus wake up feeling tired. And he was in a crappy mode because of frustration and confusion. Thanks for confusion, Minerva. He sarcastically thought as he get up from his bed for a new day. Sighing, he made his way to their bathroom. He made his way to the cubicle and after that have his cold dose of a shower. He was really thankful that the civilization has developed and technology exist in this world. Even through that the Mideel is a backwater town, they are up to date to the basic necessary developments. They have a good sanitation and plumbings. After dressing up, he made his way to the kitchen and saw the breakfast that was left out prepared by his Father.

Doctor Freed was already at the clinic in the morning. Tending to the townspeople or even the dogs and cats of the town. Alphaeus remembered what happened a few days before. He must be still taking care of Hunter Basil who was unfortunate to encounter a group of Spirals.

After eating his breakfast and preparing, Alphaeus put aside the confusing dreams for a while at the back of his mind. He would enact his plan. And his plan would start today.

A smile was revealed on his face as he leave on the house and made his way to the town.

* * *

Iris sighed. She sat on the chair feeling exhausted. Looking at the children who was happy to go away, she felt relief despite also feeling annoyed that they were excited to play than to learn. It was really apt to describe those little children as Hellions as Alphaeus described them. Hyperactive energetic easily excitable little kids. Thinking of the youngest kid of the town (also the most eccentric and eerie), she wondered why he didn't come to visit the children today during their daily lesson.

Despite feeling frustrated that the eerie kid like to disturb her lessons and sometimes teach the kids himself, he was very helpful. The kids listen to him obediently while she got the time to calm down and relax from her stress because of the kids. The first time it happened, she was angry. The next times, she started to get used to the kid. She also wondered what the strange doctor was teaching on his kid.

Iris was mused out of his thoughts when she noticed how messy the town's only classroom and learning facility. She sighed. Those kids wasn't this mean and energetic when Alphaeus is here. She was starting to miss his presence. 

She wondered why did she decided to be a teacher in the first place and return to this little town. Why did she not pursue a life in the Midgar after her studies at that place and find a rich man to marry? She was only 23 years old. It wasn't too late to go back there. Sometimes, her mind would whisper those things. But then, the other part of her mind would told her how terrible is that greedy company. She have seen the slums and felt how dirty and polluted the air in the Midgar while she was studying. She also promise to herself that she doesn't want the kids of their town to belittled because they are uneducated or lacking in education. She frowned as she remembered her memories during her first months of studying at the Midgar.

While she was cleaning the classroom, the papers and files started to scatter. She frowned and notice the open window. Didn't she told Alche and Calen to close the windows? Those two are really disobedient!

She crouched while also being careful that her dress won't be in mess. It took her minutes to pick up the paper and files, and she also noticed a conspicuous looking notebook. Who left this notebook of the floor? Those kids..

« Tropicus: A guide for a town's self efficiency »

She look at the book. She look at it again. She have read it right. Those kids are making fun of her again. Still, she can't help but be curious.


	11. Still looking backward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Discoveries on subconscious led into something. Doctor Freed decided it was time for him and Alphaeus to go in a vacation.

Alphaeus was back at his subconscious again for a few times. His third, fourth, fifth, and so on and so sixth or seventh and thereafter. He didn't meet the Goddess Minerva waiting there for him or giving him another cryptic message during those times. Instead, he was there alone by himself and much longer than the time he spent there with Minerva from what he can tell. He was aware but it was hard to keep track of time from that place. Without Minerva, he have an unlimited time, unless his sleep was disturbed. 

Without Minerva's confusing presence, Alphaeus decided to mess up with his subconscious. Exploring the surreal dream world of his and discovering how the place works. On his searching around the place, he discovered a few things. First, the place was never-ending. Alphaeus can't discover the end. It was so vast and wide. The longer that he walk around, the presence of the grass field become sparse. When he reached the end of the grass field, he can only see a void with nothing and the sky on that part was without the presence of the stars. There was only the presence of a Mini Earth on that part of the sky. A huge mini Earth in his subconscious. 

Alphaeus grimace when he have unconsciously compared that dreadful place to his subconscious when he have stepped for the first time in that part of his subconscious. Well, it didn't probably helped that there was no gravity in that place. At first, he was afraid but by the few times that he have been there, he started to disconnect them. The two will never be the same. At least, this place has colors and a little lively. That place was all black and horrifying and without the presence of a mini Earth showing in the sky.

The mini Earth was a comforting presence there in that part of his subconscious. It just there at the sky being still and a strong enduring presence. 

The second thing– If he thought of it hard enough, it would appear. This has happened during his sixth time of being in the subconscious. It was just maybe a coincidence that it happens. He have grown bored and decided that he wanted something. It's true that stargazing was one of his past times in his past life, but when it was so silent around you, some beautiful stuffs would soon lose their novelty. He doesn't want the silence for too long because he would start to associate it with the silence of that place. Alphaeus was starting to miss the presence of Minerva in this place, even she was very confusing. He wondered what is the goddess doing at this time. Soon when he was bored, he thought he wanted something. Like things that he can used to pass his boredom in this place. Objects that he can use to pass time like books. As soon as that thought was made in his mind, Alphaeus was startled when books have appeared in their existence. He have freaked out when it happened. After calming down, he checked the book. The book was familiar. It was one of the books that he have read a long time ago and have forgotten. When that thought reached him, he doesn't know whether to be surprised or accept that realization with nonchalance. Soon, he got used to the books that he was familiar or have at least read once popping out of their existence in that place, even through that they are forgotten by his conscious mind. Then he come to a realization that this place is his subconscious. As the Goddess Minerva have said, the place of hidden and forgotten. Alphaeus can't hide the shit eating grin that formed at his face at that time. There was so many ways to use (abuse) this skill! Within his next visits to the subconscious, Alphaeus willed everything he wanted to existence. He can create something that he wanted everything here as long as he think and knows what he wants. From books, it become different things. Even impossible things, as long as he imagined it. That was an another unexpected discovery. He can do anything, as long as he has enough imagination and wanting it to existence. Plants, animals and even human. When he realize it, Alphaeus can't help but feel the rush of excitement and want. He wanted t them to appear. Their face, personalities, voices, height and everything that he still remembers. What has remained on his conscious and things about them in his subconscious. As he stared at the finished product, it was too late to regret. 

His loved ones staring at him with smiling faces. With so much love and affection. His family– Parents, Brother, little brother and sister. Along with his uncle and two cousins. Then his few friends.

They spoke and talk to him like from what he remembered. He should be happy that they were with him. But he wasn't. He was horrified by what have he done. And he was guilty that he tried this horrible actions. Creating them? What have he done.. Alphaeus trembled. 

He knows that this whatever is this are fake. They are from his memories. They are the results of his perception of them. He miss them that he have give in the Temptation of this strange place. Now that he realize what have he done, he can't bear to listen to them or look in their eyes. 

He willed them to go away, he thought. He blinked. He was horrified and equally feeling guilty when they didn't go away.

It hurts. He knows that they are fake but he still wanted them anyway.

He didn't realize when he started crying. He blamed it on his current physical appearance. Childish emotions and control. He doesn't want to accept it, but his body does it anyway when his fake mother hugged him. She was soothing him and comforting him.

It was so.... Fake. 

His mother would never hug and comfort him like that.

But Alphaeus just buried his body further on that maternal warmth.

It take a lot of times. 20, 30, before he does manage them all to go away. When they does, he can't control himself from crying even harder. He hated it.

* * *

**Circa [ μ ] - εγλ 1992**

  
Doctor Freed was humming a song as he stared at the beautiful sky and the lazily floating clouds. His hands gently caressed the soft and messy gray hair of his child. Alphaeus was sleeping with his head laying on his lap. There was tenseness and frown marred on his son's cherubic face. He didn't like it. Recently, Alphaeus wasn't acting like his usual self. He didn't read books or go out to the town to do a lot of things. Like helping around with his crazy brand of ideas or giving innovative suggestions. He wouldn't run around the town to do a lot reckless things with a bright gleam on his eyes and attempting to 'borrow' materias on the materia shop with his sheer determination and stubbornness. The townspeople would always have a laugh with Alphaeus failing to steal from Lotus. It was really amazing that Alphaeus would always fail despite Lotus not seeing him.

He wanted to see Alphaeus smile again. He would do anything to get his smile back. Doctor Augustus Freed decided that maybe it was time for him and his son to take a break.

* * *

**Circa [ μ ] - εγλ 1992 (December)**

  
It suddenly surprised Alphaeus one day at December. Augustus Freed announced that they would go to a vacation. Alphaeus wanted to protest. He knows that lately he has been brooding which was really unlike him. But looking at the doctor's concerned expression, Alphaeus can't open his mouth and say no. Like an obedient child, he nodded his head. Maybe it has also have to do the fact that going out of the town would help him out with his depressive and brooding thoughts that was happening to him lately.

Since they were having a vacation, It escaped in his mind that they would do a lot of traveling. So transportation... And what's the common transportation to the town again? One word. Chocobos.

If there was a thing that he wasn't enthusiastic about in his past life, it would be riding on horses. And Chocobo was the equivalent of those horses in this world. What's more, Chocobos are faster than horses.

There are lots of wailing, screaming and cursing involve when him and doctor Freed was traveling from Mideel to Banora Town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of angst at this chapter. Is the story okay? 
> 
> Slow pace as usual.


	12. Green

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Banora and Mideel Town has a strange relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh, I hate you freaking exams! You are the bane of my existence! 
> 
> Anyway, the usual grammar warnings and etc.

The Banora is one of the town in the southeastern islands. A neighbor of the Mideel Town and known for their Banora Apples and the Banora White– An apple juice which was the town's main export product. The Banora Town is doing well in the past years that made the townspeople of Mideel envious. They can't help but be jealous of the Banora town's accomplishments. They were better and earning money. But within this past two months, despite the trouble that they heard within the hot springs, people from Banora Town stopped hearing any news or rumors of the Mideel's townspeople. Rumors or news of their complaints and dissatisfaction that made some of their days satisfactory.

* * *

" It's a long time that we have any visitor from the Mideel Town! What a surprise! I hope that you would like your stay in our town! "

Doctor Freed smiled stiffly when the owner of the Inn gasp at surprise and welcomed them with an exaggerated reaction. Doctor Freed can't help but feel a little annoyed inside his mind. Still, he tried to keep a polite and courteous smile. She doesn't really need to increase her voice when she learned that he was from the Mideel Town. But he knows that she did it on purpose. She wanted everyone on the Inn to hear her words.

He wanted to sigh. He wasn't stranger to the strange relation between the two towns since he started living in the Mideel. Doctor Freed got used to the people of the Mideel Town muttering about the Banora Town this, Banora Town that and about how lucky they are. Thankfully, they have stopped about their complaints since they are occupied with those ideas and renovations.

Doctor Freed wanted to sigh when some of the customers that was eating inside the inn has turned their heads at their direction. He never thought that it would also be the same way for some people of Banora. Some of them wanted to hear what was going on with their pitiful neighbor town.

Banora and Mideel has a strange relationship. They wanted to know what was going on with their neighbor town. Maybe it has to do with the fact that they are only the town in southeastern islands. So, there was some strange kind of rivalry and competition that was happening between the two towns.

" How much for a single room for a night? "

" For you and the little adorable angel? A total of 300 gil for a night. "

Doctor Freed's brows scrunched up together. Looking at Alphaeus who was on his shoulder and in piggy back ride while sleeping, he decided to pay and get done with it already. He was so tired. He just wanted a room for him and his son. He was certain that his son would have no energy to eat tonight because of what happened earlier.

After paying the rent for one of the room, the inn owner guided them. She asked if he would like to eat and Doctor Freed refused her. When he got inside the room, he decided to place Alphaeus on the bed. He look at his unconscious sleeping son and a smile emerge from his face. Removing the hat, the gray hair glisten under the moonlight becoming more like a silver under the illumination. Doctor Freed remove his coat, and lay beside his son. 

" Night Alph. "

He drifted off to sleep a few minutes after laying beside Alphaeus. He was tired, but Doctor Freed was thankful that they didn't encounter any monster during their travel to Banora.

* * *

  


While Doctor Augustus Freed was sleeping peacefully with no dreams, it was the opposite for Alphaeus. Despite being tired, it seems that his subconscious was still working. He hated how random it was. He can't control how he would enter the place whenever he wanted.

When he got there, Alphaeus was feeling pissed off. He was angry, annoyed and he wanted to punch something. It was horrible. He wanted to do something because he hated how riding a Chocobo made him feeling uncomfortable. His stomach churning and the feeling of nausea and dizziness happened. He was also embarrassed when he keep wailing and screaming. 

He forgotten how uncomfortable he was when riding horses back on Earth. He thought that riding a Chocobo was better, but it was worse. He doesn't have a choice since Chocobo was their only way of transportation to Banora or they can just walk manually. But it would take more than a half of day to travel to Banora if they have chosen the latter. Choosing the latter would also increase the risk of them encountering monsters. Doctor Freed have his safety as a priority so he have chosen the former. 

Alphaeus sighed. He wanted to punch his foster father tommorow. But for now, he just wanted to spend his time in peace and rest. He stared at the stars and unconsciously smiled. He discovered that he can't affect the stars with his mind. Maybe it has to do with the fact, that Minerva have told him that the stars was the soul of the beings of this planet and the sky was the representation of the lifestream. He was thankful that the he can't change the night sky with his will. They were just there shining and staying still. The seven bright stars was also shining. 

While staring at them, Alphaeus frowned. Is it just him or was one of those seven stars are shining more than the others? Nope, it wasn't an illusion. It was really shining brighter.   
As he stared and focus more on that particular star, the star's color and shine become discernable. 

Pure Green...

Alphaeus block his golden eyes using his hand. He was afraid that the star's shine would blind him like a sun. Screw that, the star was really shining like a mini sun. Did the star decided that it would go Supernova? Alphaeus was now feeling nervous and scared. He doesn't know what is happening. Minerva isn't here. She said that the sky is the representation of the lifestream right? He doesn't know much. But he knows that it was connected to the planet. What would happen if it explodes? He knows that he was in his subconscious and his subconscious was also connected to the sky because of the Being. He knows that he wasn't also really a human in this life. He hasn't forgotten how his body heals itself from the damage or how his eyes can see in the dark. He hasn't also forgotten the fact that his foster father has mentioned that he came out from a big crystal stone from the mako spring. Alphaeus thought it was a joke. But over the time, he realize that his father wasn't joking considering his abnormal healing and his night vision. He knows that it was intentioned by that being. It wasn't just sheer kindness that he was sheltered and reincarnated in this world. He has a purpose. A task that he needed to do. Soon, he knows that he would need to do something.

Alphaeus was forced to close his eyes when the green star become more brighter as if it was in the verge of exploding. A moment pass by when he open his eyes again. He blinked and remove his hands from his sight. Ephemeral glowing green dust falling down from the sky all around. Alphaeus was thankful that the glow of the green star seems more stable now. But looks like it was more now brighter than the other six stars.

As his skin made contact with the green glowing dust, Alphaeus unconsciously shivered. 

_« Not Green. Emerald. »_

* * *

  


Alphaeus woke up with Doctor Freed looking at him with a worried expression.

" Do you have a nightmare again Alph? "

Alphaeus shook his head. He sighed and decided to evade the topic. A few moments later, Doctor Freed decided that it was time for them to leave the room and eat. While eating, Alphaeus frowned thinking on what happened on his subconscious or dreams. That was new. He doesn't know anything about it. He hoped that Minerva would appear soon so she can explain what have just happened. Even through he would end up confused, he would willingly accept it as long as Minerva has answers. While eating his food, he also notice that some people was staring at them. Weird. His father had made certain that he would wore a hat to cover his gray old man hair and he had his sunglasses on his eyes. Uh, maybe it was really attention grabbing to the people of this town. 

Later after they finish their brunch— they have already woken up late, Doctor Freed explained to him the strange relationship between the Banora and Mideel Town. He sighed in relief when he heard that, so it wasn't his strange fashion style. 

" Alph, you don't need to worry about what are you wearing. In fact, I'm certain that the people of this town and the other people have certainly seen a more strange and suspicious looking individual, and they wouldn't even paid an attention to them. No need to feel nervous and afraid. "

Doctor Freed tried to calm down Alph who was hiding behind him and have his hands attached firmly to his right leg. They would really attract the attention of some people if Alphaeus didn't remove himself from him. Some of the older female population of the town was already looking at them and cooing at the sight.

Alphaeus refuse to budge even through some part of him wanted to listen to his foster father. He was nervous. He have realize that it was his first time outside the Mideel Town. His safe bubble. Alphaeus can't stop the childish part of him to stick close to his father. So when, Doctor Augustus Freed was buying their supplies before they resume their journey, Alphaeus was firmly attached to him. They also attracted the attention of the ladies and mothers. He was certain that this kind of sight have greatly appealed to their maternal instincts. Doctor Freed considered to remove Alphaeus from his leg, but this was a rare sight. Even him, he can't stop himself from admitting in his mind that Alphaeus look adorable.

When they finally arrived at a transportation that didn't involve on riding directly on Chocobo, that was just when Alphaeus removed his tight grip on him. They would be riding on a Chocobo carriage before they would be going on a ship. But Doctor Freed didn't expect that there are other people leaving with them. And him and Alphaeus, having two teens accompanying them on their carriage. And it seems that one of them was not pleased with them.

" Absolutely not! Father didn't mentioned that we needed to share our carriage with some stranger! "

The kid hissed vehemently while his friend was chastising him for his behavior.

" Genesis, you're being rude. "

Maybe, they can just ride on another carriage?

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, I may not be able to update for a while since there was an exam. I need to study and review the lessons and take the freaking exam seriously.
> 
> Anyway, two characters has made their appearance!! Yay! I hope that I wouldn't made them OOC.


	13. Them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alphaeus has a headache.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of CAPITAL letters in this chapter.

Creator. – The unfathomable being that brought forth to them in this world.

The Creator is the World.

The Creator is the Maker.

The Creator is to be obeyed.

It is the design. It is the rule integrated in their mind.

«Destroy the Calamity from the skies.»

They followed the order. Yet, it was too late. Gaia's blessed have sealed the Calamity sacrificing many of their kind.

With no purpose they went to sleep. 

It was dark.

It was silence.

They weren't too deep enough to hear their Creator properly.

Time, they don't know.

It was just peace and waiting for the orders again.

But then something happened.

It was bad.

They heard the orders again.

They wake up.

They can't sense the son of calamity from the skies.

Confusion. What should they do?

« Attack the Greedy Humans. »

Decision. It ended badly. Confusion again. Why did the Champion and his companions killed them? 

– Darkness welcomed them again but they woke up.

Again and again and again.

Erase the Threat.

Erase the **Threat**.

**Kill** the Greedy Humans.

Eliminate.

**ELIMINATE**.

Confusion. Confusion. Confusion. Confusion. Who should they kill? 

«Just kill the Threat. »

What is a threat?

It was a thing that endangering their Creator.

« **Humans**. — destroying a part of Mother. »

Old. Young. Whatever they are as long as they are humans. ELIMINATE. ELIMINATE. ELIMINATE. For **MOTHER**.

Finally. They listen. They heard the Creator's cry of despair.

In one of the "again" they have killed the Champion. 

Mother– Creator is angry. **Mother is pleased.**

Confusion.

Creator is sad.

Creator decided they «sleep».

Creator's order are absolute.

But who is Mother? 

They don't know how many "again" have happened.

They are connected to each other.

In again, they feel something different.

Something **new**.

It feels like mother. It also feels like them. It also feels like a Human and feels like Creator.

It was confusing, but they felt it.

Creator made a new them. A new design. Not a Champion, but a WEAPON.

It was ALPHA WEAPON.

The opposite of omega–end and the last resort.

ALPHA is the beginning. The youngest. 

They don't know. When there is a new WEAPON. They felt something. 

It wasn't confusion.

It was... an unknown that they don't know to describe.

They have no sense of time. 

They thought of what they feel while sleeping.

They don't know how to describe it.

But one day, it happened. ALPHA walk towards the place where EMERALD sleeps. 

The Presence of ALPHA have made EMERALD a little awake. 

EMERALD knows that they are connected. The youngest is a like them. It should feel connected to them, EMERALD decided.

EMERALD established a connection. And then it caused something to them. 

ALPHA is smarter than them. It knows how to think. It wasn't also an it. It was a He. He wasn't an it like them. ALPHA was different from them but he was still a design from Creator.

Smarter.

Younger.

He's a human– he acts like them.

He has something like humans.

He can think for himself.

He has a will of his own.

He has something that was called emotions.

They were now connected. They learned from his process and records. 

They now know what it is.

It was a feeling that was called "Wonder."

He was a WEAPON.

They have a new them– A kin. Little sibling.

They learned. 

Creator isn't Mother.

Mother isn't Creator.

« Fuck. » A proper description on their precarious situation.

Tricked– It was something that was done to them by Mother.

* * *

Going out of the Mideel Town sounds a really good idea. Alphaeus was frustrated and a little bit depressed at what happened back then at his subconscious. When Doctor Freed offered a chance to go out of the town and the two of them having a vacation, he decided to agree. He was curious on what was outside the town of Mideel and he also wanted to see the beautiful sceneries that his foster father have promised him. Thinking of the things that happened to him– riding a Chocobo, getting a confusing dream and the attention of people from the other town, he was starting to think that this is a bad idea. And they haven't still reached their destination. This is just the beginning.

And now, looking at the kid who has a holier-than-thou attitude, Alphaeus knows that this is really a bad bad idea. A big big bad. The kid– The freaking auburn haired teenager was really annoying. Alphaeus didn't like him. The other teen, was amiable and polite but Alphaeus doesn't like him either through maybe it has to do with the fact that he was a friend of that auburn haired teenager. How strange... But currently, he doesn't have any time to think of them right now because he was starting to get a headache.

He doesn't know that riding carriages was also a No for him. He really wish that a car or airplane would just appear so that he can get over with this headache. (Is he really certain that the headache is cause by the carriage but not the presence of the two kids– teens. ~~_filthy filthy filthy!! corruption. dirty threat. filthy spawn. trash. eliminate threat. ELIMINATE. he can sense that something is wrong with them. They are a abominations. A danger. Even through they are not still powerful, Alphaeus NEED to ERASE them_~~. )

He wanted to the headache to go away. His foster father stared at him with a worried expression before he decided to close his eyes. Maybe a sleep would make the headache to go away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter.


	14. Teen nowadays are dangerous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was an uncomfortable journey with an unexpected news.

Awkward. It was really really awkward. Doctor Freed darted his eyes around while his hands were fiddling with the fingers of his sleeping son who has his head on his lap. Something was really wrong with Alphaeus if he can sleep this well on the rocky wagon. Maybe it was those headaches again. He would ask later if he need his remedies once he was awake. But for now, Doctor Freed was spending his time worrying. Not just for his son but also the two teens who was with them inside the wagon.

Somehow, the black haired teen has managed to convince his auburn haired friend to stay with them inside the wagon. 

" Genesis, look at them. "

" I can see just fine, Angeal! "

The auburn teen drawled. His face showing that he was really annoyed or frustrated? Whether it was directed at his friend or him– he doesn't know which one it is. It makes him feel uncomfortable and nervous. (A small part of him wanted to cry that he was just a teenager! Why are you getting nervous August?! )

" Then, are you willing to let the Father and his child go somewhere? "

Reluctantly, the Auburn haired teen agreed at his taller and broader black haired friend. Doctor Freed was guilty on what happened. They have just cause trouble between the two friends. Currently, the situation inside the wagon was tense even through his little Alph was sleeping peacefully. The auburn haired teen was holding a book and seems focused intensely on the said object but his posture was tense and he have a tight grip on his book. Meanwhile, the black haired teen was trying to relax but he was failing with his occasional frown directed toward his friend. He wanted to be out of the wagon with his son as soon as possible.

Much much later...

Doctor Freed feels that he would combust with the tenseness of the atmosphere. The tension was getting stronger. The occasional bumping of the wagon wasn't effective in removing the tension in the air. How much longer is it? He didn't know that being with two teenagers is so scary! He knows that the auburn haired teen was ignoring him but he was still feeling uncomfortable. Sooner or later, his stress may turn into a Heart Attack. How unfortunate was that if it happened? Thankfully, he hasn't gripped tightly on his son. He was also starting to feel envious with his son's comfortable position. 

" Your face was unfamiliar. "

Doctor Freed's eyes darted to the direction of where the voice came from. Tawny brown meets Blue. Expectedly, it was the broad built black haired teenager. It also register to him that the black haired teenager has a gentle smile. A kind and good natured disposition. Observing the youth, it also registered to him that he has something big wrapped to his side. Probably a weapon– a big buster sword. Despite his gentle smile, the teen was dangerous like his auburn haired friend Genesis. Unconsciously, he ushered his son to his side, shifting into a protective stance.

" I am not from this town. The same as my son. "

The black haired teen gaze for a few seconds to his sleeping Alphaeus. It makes him more uncomfortable. Thankfully it was directed to him again. He also wondered what kind of teen was carrying a huge sword? Along with other questions like Is he gonna use it to hunt monsters? Did his parents give him permission? Can he even used that weapon? What kind of parents would even permit a child to carry a big sword?!

" I am Angeal and my friend here is Genesis. " The auburn haired teen flash his friend with a narrowed eyes for a second before returning on reading his book. Angeal smiled on his friend before his gaze returned on him. ...right. It was his turn to introduce himself. It was the polite thing to do. The common courtesy. He was an adult. He shouldn't be nervous around this teens, but he was doing the opposite. He was suppose to be the mature one. He shouldn't be scared. It's just a normal thing for people to carry around weapons.. No, it wasn't normal at all! It wasn't normal for children to carry weapons. It wasn't normal for teens to have a terrifying disposition. (Even through they seemed look harmless) They are harmless teens and one of them is carrying a huge buster sword!! He really doesn't want to introduce himself..

" I am Augustus.. but you can call me August since... " Doctor Freed trailed off and wince. He hoped they doesn't notice the hesitance in his tone." Well.. I would really prefer if you can call me August. "

He really dislike adding the us in his name. 

After that, he look at the black haired teen Angeal and was rewarded again a gentle slight smile. Despite, the awkwardness, the tense atmosphere and the huge dangerous sword wrapped carefully, Doctor Freed manage to talk after that mostly. With the kind Angeal who was the one initiating most of the conversation topics. It started with a light hearted conversations. Like their favorite food, a conversation about dog and plants. Then it came with Doctor Freed slipping up about his profession as a doctor and his plan on travelling around with his son. But then, Angeal got interested in his profession and the patients that got injured. The topic move from a light hearted topic into a grim darker topic.

" My dream is to be a Soldier. "

With a smile– and a face full of seriousness and determination, the black haired teen Angeal declared his dream.

" ...Soldier? "

He hesitantly asked. Wandering if he probably misheard the words of the kind hearted teen with a scary big sword.

" Yes! We wanted to become like Sephiroth. "

Sadly, he doesn't misheard it.

" Sephiroth? "

When he said that name in a questioning tone, the other teen Genesis was looking at him. It was like he was offended that he doesn't know that guy. Angeal was looking surprised by his lack of information or not knowing this person who they apparently took in high regards.

" Looks like it's true that the Mideel Town is more back– away from the civil..– I mean, the technology than our town. "

He doesn't know if he should be offended for the sake of Mideel Town or grateful that Angeal was trying on avoiding at saying some unintentional insult.

" Sephiroth is a Soldier, Mr. Freed. He was the same age of us! Don't you have a television at Mideel Town? He was strong and powerful despite his young age. "

" We doesn't have a television in Mideel Town, but we have some radios through it was rarely used. "

" I see, then I guess I would have just to inform you the deeds of Sephiroth. "

Angeal then told him the story of Sephiroth. Prize child soldier of Shinra who participated in Wutai War. A war whom he never heard of– maybe, because it just has happened recently. He realize that the Mideel Town need to be informed of latest news. They should have a television and not a faulty radio. Other than having a new up to date information, looks like that he and Alphaeus wouldn't be able to go in their last destined vacation spot. 

The Wutai is currently on War.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally the exam week has finally passed but we have a lot of activities despite the classes being online. (—_–) I am struggling on managing my time. Expect the rare chapter updates from now on. Sorry.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work here in the AO3 and it was also my first FF7 Fanfiction. My grammar and English is horrible so I'm very sorry if there are so many mistakes like Incorrect grammars, use of words, incorrect spellings and etc. 
> 
> ^_^
> 
> Anyway I welcome my own self to Ao3 since I finally made my own account after all these past years of just remaining anonymous.


End file.
